Online content may be monetized in a variety of ways. The users producing the online content may generate revenue for themselves and/or an entity managing an organization of producers to which they belong. Managing entities may have organizations including large quantities of content producers. Monetizing the online content may include publishing large quantities of short form online content in a variety of locations. The information related to each content producer in an organization is typically obtained and tracked manually. Due to the various locations the online content is published and the large quantity of producers in an organization, the current method for obtaining and viewing information related to producers in an organization is inefficient and limited. Furthermore, monetizing entities are typically limited to obtaining information for producers in their organization due to the work intensive process and may miss out on the benefits of obtaining information for producers belonging to other organizations.